So Jealous
by magicmonkey
Summary: Fluf! Ron has a crush on the new girl,Hermione hates her...This could be bad! jelousy,anger,romace..Slash maybe..PLEASE RR!
1. Chapter one:A new face at hogwarts

A/N :NOT EDITED and some names might be written wrong just because im too lazy and Me and my friend are busy working on a story of our own right now. I know the chapters are short, so please forgive!!

Chapter one: A New Face at HogwartsHarry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room worrying over the hard new homework Professor Snape had given them. "It's our first day back, he shouldn't be allowed to give us homework!! Especially hard stuff like this....." Ron exclaimed, running his hands threw his bright red hair with desperation. 

"It can't be that hard, Hermione finished hours ago!!! "Harry replied, even though that didn't mean much. Everyone knows that Hermione was the cleverest witch in the entire 6th year class. "She's done? "Ron exclaimed, "Brilliant!!! She wouldn't mind if I just peeked on her paper, I mean; it's sitting right there under those books. If they were to fall"

-"You would have to get detentions for a week Weasley," said an unexpected voice from the door of the common room. It was Professor McGonagal. Even though she was head of Gryffindor, she didn't come up to the common room much unless there was something of extreme importance, mostly meaning the Weasley twins were up to something. Ron sat down sheepishly, "I was only joking professor, I mean."

"Save it, Weasley." Professor McGonagal snapped. "Harry, do you know where Hermione is? I don't know if either of you noticed but there is a student here who needs someone to show her around. Neither Ron nor Harry had noticed the girl standing behind Professor McGonagal. She was holding 3 rather large bags and was staring at the ground. She glanced up at Harry and Ron. She had a nervous look on the face. "She's probably up in the girls dormitories, Harry started, I'd go look but-" 

"We can show her around, right Harry?" Ron cut in. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he felt stupid. What had he said that for? He looked at the girl again. She wasn't at all like that Veela girl in 4th year. She had reddish blonde hair, which was messy at the time, and green-blue eyes. As Ron looked at her he noticed she was wearing muggle clothes instead of robes. He looked at Harry, he didn't seem to find anything remarkably interesting about the girl.Why was he? He was thinking this over when Professor McGonagal interrupted him. "Okay, if you want to, Weasley, WEASLEY?" Ron snapped back to reality. She gave Ron a weird look and left the common room.

"Hi, my names Katherine. Is there somewhere I can put my bags? They're sortof heavyheh heh" she smiled. Wow, she has a great smile, Ron thought "Ugh, um, up there." He stuttered, pointing up to the girl's dormitories. As soon as he left Ron sank down into chair and sighed. Harry stared at him "You don't like her, do you??!?!" 

"Don't be crazy, I don't even know her!" Ron said as Katherine came down the stairs of the girl's dormitories. Ron ran up to her "Now this is the Fat Lady, the password is, um............" Both of them left Harry alone in the common room. He closed his Potions book; giving a quick glance around the room before he headed up stairs, wondering where Hermione was.

****

The next morning Harry went downstairs for breakfast that everyone was already there. He sat down at the seat next to Ron, which he had been saving for him. "Look," Ron said throwing a schedule on the table next to his food. " Double Potions and Transfiguration this morning, I think I'm going to be sick!" He banged his head on the table. "Hey, Ron look who your girlfriend's talking to!!" Harry said pointing in her direction. "She's not my girlfriend!!" Ron said with an angry voice, looking up to see who was talking to her. "MALFOY? Ron gasped. Since when does he talk to Gryffindors? HER, of ALL people... you know Harry, you too have a lot in common- That's it! I'm going over there and making him back off, who knows what sort of crap he's telling her?" Ron got up but was saved just in time. Hermione on the other side of the table must have been thinking the same thing. She got up and said something to Malfoy that Ron and Harry couldn't hear and the two girls sat down. Katherine whispered something in Hermione's ear and they started giggling and looking at Malfoy. Ron glanced furiously over at them and stormed out of the Great Hall. 


	2. Chapter two:Pigs,missing Potions and Her...

Chapter two: Harry didn't see Ron until Transfiguration. He tried not to be cross with Ron but it would have made Double potion with the Slytherins a little more livable, if he had a friend to share the torture with. Harry would have thought Malfoy would have found it extremely funny to see Harry alone but, Malfoy just kept his head down all class. 

Harry and Hermione stood outside Transfiguration class waiting with the rest of the Gryffindors to go inside. "Where is Ron ?" Hermione asked Harry, looking around at the crowd. "I donno" Harry replied. Leaving out the fact that he knew most likely why Ron was skipping classes. "Have you talked to the new girl? "Hermione asked,"She's actually quite nice! She transferred from a school in America, so, I don't know how caught up she'll be in her studies....but, it looks like she's making friends here. So, that's good. Oh, look, there's Ron!" Harry saw Ron walking over in their direction. "Where have you been? "Hermione demanded, "You've missed a very important Potions lesson........" Luckily for Ron he didn't have time to answer because just then Professor McGonagal hurried them into the class. 

"Today class, now that you're finally at the 6th year level; we will be doing something a little more advanced. She waved her wand and her desk turned into a pig and back again. "Looks easy? It's not. I don't expect most of you to be able to do this by the end of the class but I'd like you all to try. Harry looked around the class and not to his surprise the only person who was smiling was Hermione. "Now," Professor McGonagal continued, "the spell is Changus Precarius, can u all say that?"

"Changus Precarius" the class groaned slowly. It seemed like they had already given up. As Professor McGonagal showed the class the hand movement, Harry leaned over to Ron. "Where were you? You missed Potions!" Harry said in a hoarse whisper. "I, I didn't mean too! Ron whispered back. He lifted up his pant leg to show Harry a cast. "I, erm, fell down the stairs...."He said turning red. "What?" Harry said laughing, "I thought you were just skipping cause you were mad or something." Ron shook his head. "Ten gallons that the only person who will turn their desk into a pig is Hermione." Harry looked around to see a bunch of annoyed looking classmates making little pops' and bangs' come out of the end of their wands. Seamus to no ones surprise had already burnt half of his desk and not to mention his eyebrows. It seemed even Hermione was having trouble. She was muttering under her breath and Ron could tell she was concentrating hard. The medicine Madam Pomfrey had given Ron for his leg was starting to make him drowsy. He rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes. About two minutes later he heard Lavender squeal "Oooooo! Look Professor, Katherine's done it!" The whole class turned to look. In the place of Katherine's desk was a fully-grown Pig snorting and trying to crawl on Katherine's lap. "UGH!" Katherine exclaimed laughing as she tried to push the pig off of her. "Very good, Miss Smith!" Professor McGonagal exclaimed, flicking her wand and saying the counter curse causing the desk to be sitting on Katherine's lap. The whole class cracked up, except for Hermione who Ron could see out of the corner of his eye giving Katherine a very dirty look. 

Later that day at suppertime Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch next to very bored and depressed looking Hermione when Lavender and Katherine came bounding up to them. "Guess what we heard? There's going to be a Halloween Ball. We heard a couple of prefects talking!" Hermione looked at them with disgust. "Look at who you're talking to. I am a prefect, you don't think I know? Oh, and as a prefect I'm going to have to ask you to keep quite because right now that topic is Top Secret." "I didn't even know!" Katherine exclaimed. Hermione lifted up her books and marched out of the Great Hall. "What's her problem?" Lavender asked watching Hermione walk away. Harry shrugged. "So, who're you guys going to take?" Katherine asked. She was asking all three of them but was only looking at Ron. He moved uncomfortably in his chair. Stay cool, stay cool, Ron couldn't help but think. " I donno" he replied looking right back at her. "C'mon Harry." Harry and Ron got up. Ron couldn't help but grin back at them as they left the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When Harry and Ron got back to the Common room they found Hermione hidden under a pile of what looked like thirty-some books. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, moving some books so that he could sit by her. "Ugh! That new girl, she's just awful." Harry frowned, "But just this morning you were saying how nice she was" He pointed out. "Well I was wrong, then!" Hermione replied loudly. A couple people in the common room looked over at them. Hermione quickly started throwing her books into her bag. "No one and I mean no one, out does Hermione Granger." She said grabbing the books that couldn't fit into her bag and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "So this is all about Transfiguration?" Ron exclaimed.

The next few weeks passed without any major events and Harry, Ron and Hermione could hardly believe it when it was already the 3rd week in October, a week before Halloween. That's when Dumbledore announced that there was to be a Halloween Ball. The whole school was buzzing with rumors, as it had been two years before. It wasn't before long that the three of them realized that if they wanted someone to go with they'd have to ask soon. Hermione had already turned down Neville, telling him she was going with someone else. Who that someone else was, she wasn't sure yet. Finally Harry worked up his courage and asked Cho and she accepted. So this is how they found themselves, four days before the Halloween Ball. 

"Ron, when are you going to ask her? I know you like Katherine. You'd better hurry up and ask her before it's too late. AND, I'm not even going to start with you Hermione. What are you going to tell Neville when you're going with no one to the ball? Think of how he'll feel!" Even though they knew that Harry was right they laughed because his expression was hilarious. Ron almost expected Hermione to say something about the comment Harry made about him liking Katherine. Hermione had become slightly nicer to her after a couple more transfiguration lessons, which proved not only that even though Katherine was quite smart; Hermione was still the cleverest witch but also that no one could out do Hermione Granger, and she liked it that way. 

"Anyway," Harry continued after they stopped laughing, "I'm just saying I don't want to hear you complaining when you have no one to go with!" Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Yes, mother." Ron said sarcastically picking up his Potions book. He held it for a minute and then put it down. "You know what? I'm gonna go ask her right now." He said. "She should still be eating right?"

"Everyone are mostly still in the Great Hall" Hermione said looking at her watch. 

"Okay then, see you two later!" He said trying to push the nervous feelings out of him.

"Good-luck" Harry yelled after him as he left the common room. 

Ron walked slowly threw the hallways. "Will you go to the ball with me? Would you like to dance with me? Hey you, go to the ball with me!" He muttered under his breath wondering exactly how to put it. 

"Ouch!" Ron heard someone yell as he walked straight into a figure.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled without looking up. He was about to walk away when he noticed who it was. "Katherine!" he exclaimed helping her pick up her books. "Are you alright?" Ron could help but think that there couldn't have been a worse time for him to be clumsy. 

"I think so" Katherine replied. She started to walk away. "Dammit Ron, just say it!" He thought to himself.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" he yelled out. A couple of second years that were passing by stared at him. Katherine stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Um, were you talking to me, and what did you say?" she asked slowly.

"Do you want to, well, er, go to the ball? With me." He repeated a little bit quieter. Katherine looked down at the ground. 

"Oh godI'm so sorry, I'm already going with someone. I'd love to but, well"

"YahI understand." He answered awkwardly. Ron turned away and started walking back to the common room. His mind felt absolutely blank. He walked half-dazed up to the common room ignoring everything around him. The common room was packed. He could see Harry and Hermione in one corner. They didn't seem to notice him so he went up to the dormitories. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now anyway. Ron lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Waited too long again didn't you, Ron. You really are an idiot. Lucky for Katherine whoever she's going with beat you to it." Ron sat up for a minute. Then it hit him, who was going with Katherine?


End file.
